The Photo Album
by zalline
Summary: When a strange Caroline appears at the front door of the Salvatore boarding house and tells them she's from the future and her mission is to save Stefan, what will they all do?  Takes place after S03E14 /  Caroline&Stefan along with Elena & Damon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I thought of this story in the shower actually. Kind of strange but.. I couldn't help but write it. This takes place after S03E14. I hope that you'll all enjoy this :D

**Chapter One: **

"Damn it Stefan." Damon yelled as he drank a big gulp of Bourbon. For the past month, things hadn't gone so well for the residents of Mystic Falls. With an 'Evil Stefan' lurking around, killing innocent high schoolers and a psychotic hybrid and his dysfunctional family, things couldn't get better.

"What can i say Brother, I just love to cause trouble." Stefan replied with a smirk as he crashed down on the couch.

"What you meant to say is, cause me trouble idiot." The older Salvatore replied, filling up his glass for the third time that afternoon.

"Don't deny it Damon, without me your life would suck."

"My life would be a ray of sunshine without you causing trouble." Damon mumbled as he sat on his black lazy boy, taking another gulp of his favourite drink. He had to admit, 'Evil Stefan' was at least a better conversation starter than 'Saint Stefan'.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked, looking around the boarding house living room.

"Shouldn't you know, as your her 'protecter'?" Damon replied, with his signature smirk.

"Like I told you already, it's not my job anymore. It's yours." The younger brother replied, as he grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He flipped through channels until he stopped on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

"Seriously? You're going to watch Buffy?" Damon asked with pure curiosity.

"You've got a problem against a hot blonde kicking vampire ass?" Stefan replied, turning up the volume.

"No I don't actually." He took another gulp of his drink, "I just find it weird that my brother would watch a television show based upon the death of his own species."

"It's called science fiction Damon. I actually like watching this, it helps with my cravings." Stefan gave Damon a genuine smile and focused on the television.

"Your just so weird." Damon mumbled again, finishing his glass of Bourbon. To have another or not, big decision were going through his head.

Both of them were interrupted when the boarding house door was slammed shut, entering a very angry Elena. She stumbled into the living room and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys seriously watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when we've got a crisis on our hands?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Damon sighed, he did not want to see her. After their showdown at the ball, he just didn't feel like talking nor seeing her.

"Whats up with you two and having issues with Buffy?" Stefan asked, staring at both of them. "I want to watch my show, if your going to yell, scream or even speak leave the living room."

"You've heard the man, why are you here?" Damon asked, walking towards the bar pouring his fourth drink. God, he loved Bourbon.

"And your drinking at two in the afternoon?" She asked him, walking up closer to him.

"Who cares if I drink at two, it's not like I was planning on going anywhere." He replied taking a giant gull and slamming his glass on the bar.

"Sorry." Elena replied, stepping back closer to Stefan as she sat on the couch.

Stefan sighed and paused his show and glared at Elena. "What."

"I got a message from Klaus." she softly said, looking down at her hands.

"You could have said so." Damon replied, walking back to his lazy boy. "What did it say?"

"He wants to negotiate." She said, looking at both of the brothers.

"About what?" Stefan asked curiously, "It's not like we've got more coffins hidden for leverage."

"He wants to make a deal about my blo-."

"No." Damon growled.

"You didn't even let me finish!" She snapped at him, pushing her bangs behind her ears.

"I already know what your going to say and the answer is no." He snarled back at her, avoiding her gaze. He couldn't believe how she was at times, was she seriously suicidal?

"What did I tell you about your emotions, brother." Stefan smiled at Damon and received a death glare.

All of them were shocked when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it now?" Damon snarled again as he speed up to the door and opened it. "Who are yo-… Caroline? What in gods name did you do to your hair?"

"Hello, Damon."

Damon eyed her suspiciously, something was definitely wrong. Caroline wore black skinny jeans, with a purple shirt along with a leather jacket. However, what was odd was her hair. She had dyed it black and it was longer than usual, as it hit her hips.

Caroline walked inside the boarding house and eyed at her friends in front of her. "I need to speak with Stefan alone."

"Uh, since when do you make the rules Blo- Caroline." Damon asked, walking up next to her.

"Fine. I'll speak to all of you, but I need your full attention. I don't have much time." She walked into the living room and heard Elena gasp.

"Oh my god, your hair!" Elena ran up to Caroline and touched it. "Is it real?"

Caroline nodded and rolled her eyes. She walked towards Damon's lazy boy and grabbed his drink. "Bourbon?" She eyed Damon, who just nodded at her. Caroline drank the whole glass, licking her lips making sure she didn't waste any.

"I'm going to need a drink." Stefan said, "_I can't even watch my show." _He mumbled as he stood up and walked to the bar.

Once Stefan got his drink he sat back on the couch along with Elena. The three of them stared at Caroline instantly.

"I'm not the Caroline you know."

Elena raised her eyebrow along with Damon who just laughed.

"What are you like from the future or something?" He said cracking up.

"Thats exactly what I'm trying to tell you." Caroline snarled at him and crossed her arms.

"That can't be true." Elena said, not believing her.

"Why can't it?" Caroline asked, "You do realize that your a doppleganger who's in love with two Vampires. What isn't their to believe."

"When you put it that way…" Elena looked down at her hands and sighed.

"If you are from the future, what brings you back to Mystic Falls in 2012." Stefan asked.

"I'm trying to save my Husband." Caroline replied, "Theres more, but I can't tell you right now."

Damon cracked up again, "Typical Blondie or Blackie… Whatever."

Caroline's face changed, "You do realize that I'm speaking of your brother right… Idiot."

"What did you say?" Elena asked as she stood up, her hands glued to her hips. Caroline could feel the rage coming from Elena, what could she say that wouldn't make it less… devastating?

Caroline sighed, "I'm married to Stefan alright. We've been married for fifty years."

"Fifty years?" Damon said dumbfounded, "Wow, brother. Didn't know you'd be able to settle down for the long."

"Look who talking dumbass." Caroline smiled at him, "Your also married."

"Okay this is just too weird." Elena walked towards the bar and poured herself a glass. She wasn't much of a drinker, but this was just too weird even for her.

"If you don't mind me asking, who I am married to exactly?" Damon couldn't help but wonder who he was married to.

"Do I need to answer that?" Caroline laughed and sat next to Stefan on the couch.

"Me?" Elena said, she took a shot of vodka along with another.

"Yes Elena, you and Damon are married." Caroline went through her purse and took out a picture album. "You've been together longer, than us." She opened the book and showed it to Stefan.

"Elena and Damon's wedding, October 16th 2014." Stefan said out loud, the picture showed Elena and Damon together smiling as he held her up bridal style.

"If we got married in 2014, what time are you from?" Damon said, as he sat in front of them staring at the picture of the future him with Elena. He couldn't help but feel a tingle in his stomach from seeing the picture.

"I'm from 2087." She said softly as she turned the page. The next picture featured Caroline and Stefan's wedding. She wore a princess ball gown, while Stefan wore a simple black tuxedo. "We were so happy that day." She looked at Stefan and couldn't help but shed a tear.

"What happened Caroline?" Elena asked, sitting next to her best friend.

"Stefan dies." A sob escaped her lips as she turned another page. This one was of the four of them in Hawaii, with Damon acting like a hula girl. "You guys got so drunk, that you dove in the sea trying to find the Titanic."

"Sounds like a typical Salvatore adventure." Stefan said with smile, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel slight pain when he saw Caroline cry. How was he able to feel, wasn't his humanity turned off?

"What happens to Stefan?" Elena took Caroline's hand into hers and held it close.

"I can't tell you just yet." She replied, turning the page revealing another picture. This time the bottom of the page read '2056 - Damon holding Sir. Nibbles', with Elena and Damon holding a puppy. "All I can tell you is how to save him."

"Were we happy?" Stefan asked her, she looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"You were my life. I died along with you." She turned the page again, showing Stefan with Caroline laughing. She then closed the book shut and wiped away her tears. "Bonnie sent me back in order to help you guys kill Klaus."

"I thought you were only back to save Stefan?" Damon asked giving Caroline a glass of Bourbon.

"A lot will happen in the next year, new friendships along with relationships. All I can tell you is that most of them will lead to destruction along with… death." She smiled at Stefan and stood up.

A uncomfortable silence took over the boarding house, but was broken by Stefan standing up and walking next to Caroline.

"How long will you be here?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Bonnie said she might not be able to bring me back." She shrugged her shoulders and drank the Bourbon.

"Isn't think conflicting with the powers of the universe or something?" Damon asked, confused with the whole situation.

"As long as my present self doesn't know who I am, Bonnie thinks it should be fine." She smiled, "I have make sure that she doesn't fall in love with Stefan."

The three of them stared at her, "Why?" They all asked.

"My love for Stefan will cause his death."

A/N: Thank you for reading. :D Please review! I'll try to update soon :D

-Cynthia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys, I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story. It means a lot :)

This chapter is quite long, it features a lot of information about Caroline's past. But don't worry, the next chapters will have more of the storyline. This is more of a continuation of the introduction.

Enjoy :D

**Chapter Two:**

"Ok, I'm really not understanding all of this." Exclaimed Elena as she sat on the living room couch, her fingers rubbing her temples. All this information about the future and saving Stefan was giving her a migraine. "How can '_Future Caroline_' even exist? Whats next, where going to find out that fairies and goblins are real?"

"I think they are." Damon smirked as Elena gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. He raised his arms in defeat, "Don't get mad at me Elena, I'm your future husband remember?" He swiftly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her closer to him, their lips only inches apart.

An ice cold shiver went down her spine, she felt her hands becoming sweaty. Why was it that every time they touched, she felt like something was taking over her. "Damon… It's the future." She tried to look away but Damon held up chin in place. He stared at her with his signature smirk, he was clearly enjoying this. Having her squirm by his touch was very satisfying.

Elena on the other hand did not know what to think. Just the single thought of being married to the 'Damon Salvatore' gave he shivers. He didn't seem at all like the marriage type of guy at all. What scared her the most was that in the future, she choses Damon.

"You can't deny that their is chemistry between us Elena." He replied, keeping her close extremely close. A small laugh escaped his lips, he couldn't help but find it amusing. Damon knew that she felt something for him, the hard part was for her to admit it to him.

"Not to interrupt your moment, could you guys talk about something else. I'm eating, I'd rather not waste my food." Stefan said walking closer to them, sipping on some blood in a pink mug saying 'Bite Me'. "Not that I mind listening to your love quarrel."

Elena rolled her eyes ignoring his comment and forcefully detached herself from the older Salvatore's hard grip. "What are we going to do about all this?" She asked, looking at both brothers.

"Nothing." Stefan simply replied, sipping on his warm blood. "If this '_Future Caroline_' wants to play the hero and go against Klaus, than so be it."

"But she's your wife, Stefan." Elena said crossing her arms, not believing that he just didn't care about Caroline.

"In the future maybe, but she isn't my wife right now." Stefan wasn't just going to start feeling for her.

"The 'real Stefan' would have cared." She pouted as she crossed her arms, avoiding his gaze.

"When are you going to get it through your head, I am the 'real Stefan'. This is me, get over it Elena." He rolled his eyes, she was _really_ starting to get on his nerves.

A sudden high pitched noise erupted from the kitchen, both brothers ran towards it only to find Caroline kneeling on the floor with fresh blood all over her hands.

"Caroline?" Damon asked, kneeling at her side. He brushed away the dark strands of hair covering her face and smiled at her. He had to admit to himself, he had a soft spot for his baby vampire. He was her sire after all, even if she was from the future. "What happened?"

A soft sob escaped her trembling lips as she looked upwards to both brothers. "Bonnie… she... just contacted me."

Stefan and Damon both shared a suspicious glare. What had been so terrifying for her to find out, to leave her in such a state of shock.

"Oh god." Elena said as she arrived in kitchen, her hands covering her mouth.

"What did she say to you?" Damon softly asked.

"Klaus…" She managed to cough out, "He just killed."

"Who Caroline?" Stefan asked leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Future Damon and Elena." Another sob escaped her lips as she looked away, avoiding all eye contact. "He found out I left... and in rage he killed the ones I loved. As if Stefan wasn't enough…"

"Why would he care about you leaving Care?" Elena said, kneeling on Caroline's other side. She had grabbed a pack of towelettes from the counter and started cleaning up her friends hands.

"It's complicated." She replied, "He hated Stefan and I..."

Stefan snorted, "We already know that."

Damon gave his brother a '_Could you be nice for once_.' look, as he helped Elena clean up Caroline. Stefan shrugged and looked away.

"Right now Stefan, he just dislikes you because of the whole ordeal with his family's coffins. But in about seven years, he will hate you so much that he will start planning your death." Caroline thanked Damon and Elena for helping her, she then stood up walking towards the kitchen stools.

"What makes him hate me so much?" Stefan asked, he followed Caroline to the stools and sat down in front of her. He couldn't understand what would enrage Klaus to the point on creating an assassination.

"My love for you." She smiled at him and then grabbed her purse. "In the next few weeks, '_present Caroline_' will be going through a tough time. As you already know, my father passed away and Tyler had tried to kill me. The one who came to my rescue was Klaus" She took out the photo album again and laid it on the counter. "I will eventually develop strong feelings for Klaus."

Damon who had been completely serious for the past ten minutes, couldn't help but cracking up in laughter. While Stefan stayed serious intrigued by Caroline's tale.

Ignoring Damon she continued, "I loved him, I truly did. I think I may have fallen in love with him because, I thought I could have saved him from his own destruction…"

"You loved Klaus?" Elena said surprised, as she washed her hands and then poured some blood for Caroline.

"Yes I _did_." Caroline opened the album and showed them all a picture of Klaus and Caroline hugging each other.

"Caroline and Klaus, celebrating their two year anniversary." Elena read out loud.

"Wow." Damon was speechless, how did Blondie managed to have a relationship with a psychotic monster.

"I know, it's a shocker. But, trust me guys... I was happy." She turned the page, this time it was a picture of them in front of a beach house. The bottom read, 'Vacation in Miami.'.

"What happened?" Stefan asked. He didn't understand why he had the need to know more. It wasn't like she was important to him in any way.

"I can't reveal everything to you guys. All I can say, is that life will become so peaceful that for a little while, enemies will become our best friends." She softly said smiling at her friends however a part of her was falling apart. Even though she was right next to Elena and Damon, her heart was crumbling into pieces. Her best friends were just murdered and she wasn't there to fight for them.

Stefan could feel something strange coming from Caroline and couldn't help himself from putting his hand above hers. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. For a brief moment, Caroline felt like she had found her Stefan. The Stefan that cared for her so deeply, that he died protecting their love. But those memories faded away when she remembered she wasn't home, she was in the past. She quickly took her hand and moved it away. Part of her wanted to be comforted by Stefan but she knew that she would never be able to have his love.

"Let me get this straight." Damon spoke up as he brought the photo album closer to him, "What your telling us is that, you had a relationship with Klaus?"

"Yes Damon." Caroline honestly replied, "We were together until…" She hesitated to continue, it wasn't right for her to tell them all about the future. Though, in her case she had no future to go home to. "He killed my mother."

"He killed Liz?" Damon eyes widened, slamming his hands on the table. "How is that even possible?"

"It's extremely complicated. I had made Klaus promise me never to create anymore Hybrids, he kept his word until one night. He kidnapped Elena." Caroline took back her photo album and turned the page, the page had a white envelope that had been glued. She opened the envelope and showed it to Damon, it was her mothers newspaper obituary. "He took Elena and threatened to kill everyone if we didn't allow him to take some blo-." Caroline abruptly stopped and remembered she never told Elena something very important. "Elena?"

"What?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I never told you when you become a Vampire." Caroline smiled and turned a few pages, until she hit a page with Elena and Katherine drinking blood bags. The two of them were hugging each other by the sides and were laughing as if no harm had even been done.

"Is that Katherine and I, drinking _together_?" Elena was speechless, she couldn't take her eyes off the picture. "When do I become a Vampire?"

"Do you really want to know Elena?" Stefan asked, he knew how his ex-girlfriend felt about becoming one of the undead. Her knowing so soon may be a bad thing…

"Yes Stefan I do want to know and why do you even care? Don't you remember how you almost drove us into the lake?" Elena was raging, how could he act cold one second and then seem so peaceful and care about her wellbeing. "You didn't seem to care about my decisions."

"Elena I-"

"Stefan, just stop talking." Damon interrupted his brother and glared at him. He nodded for Caroline to continue.

"You turn shortly after my mothers death. We didn't want to take a chance in Klaus kidnapping you again for blood. You were safer as a Vampire."

"So, Damon and I got married when I was still human?" Elena took the album and flipped the pages back to the one of her wedding day. She noticed that she looked older in the picture, her facial features more developed and something else… She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. It couldn't be true… Their was no way that it could happen but why did she have a baby bump? "Caroline, was I pregnant when I got married? Tell me I just ate too many of those cheeseburgers… please."

Both brothers immediately choked on their saliva and stared at Caroline with widened eyes.

"Crap. I didn't think you'd notice." Caroline sighed, too many things were being revealed.

"I'll have a child?" Elena put her hands on her stomach and looked at Damon. Could it even be possible?

"A few months before you got married Elena, you decided that you would turn about two years after the wedding. To give yourself time to be human and make sure it's the life you really wanted." Caroline paused and studied all of their facial reactions. Elena looked pale as a ghost while both brothers were avoiding eye contact with each other. She smiled, she had forgotten how both of them still cared deeply for Elena in this time. "Bonnie and her mother were able to find a spell in a grimoire they found in the old witch house, that would let a Vampire to… you know… do their stuff." Caroline really didn't enjoy speaking about Damon's sex life, it really bothered her.

"Oh god. I need a drink." Damon who had been completely silent the whole time, ran out of the room and came back with a glass of Bourbon. "Bonnie put some magic voodoo on me to be able to get her pregnant?"

"Yes." Caroline laughed, this was better than watching television.

Damon started pacing around the kitchen and drank his whole drink in one gulp. "How can I be a father… I am so not father material… I'm a killer Caroline, why didn't you disagree with this?"

Elena stood there holding her stomach, eyeing Damon suspiciously. She had not expected him to react this way, it was rather amusing.

"Damon it was your idea." Caroline said laughing.

"WHAT?" Damon crashed down on the stool and let his head fall on the counter. "Oh god… Make this a dream." He mumbled under his breathe. He then felt warm finger tips on his left forearm, he moved his head and saw Elena's brown eyes. She was rubbing his arm with a big smile on her face. "What…"

"For me to have a child before turning, is probably quite the deal breaker." She softly said continuing to rub his arm.

"Your saying, if you have a child you'd become a vampire and stay with me forever." He asked her.

"It's a strong possibility. But I could imagine myself in the future agreeing to that."

"Caroline?" Stefan asked, ignoring the sappy moment within his brother and his ex-girlfriend.

Caroline looked at him and titled her head. "Yes?"

"Could I speak with you in the living room… alone?"

"Sure, why not." She followed him to the living room, glancing back at the kitchen to see Elena and Damon in a deep conversation. Not paying attention to her surroundings she abruptly stopped into a hard chest. "Oh sorry." She said embarrassed.

"It's fine." He replied coldly.

"So.. what did you want?"

"You can't go back home, is that why you told us all this?" He said, staring down at her.

"What?" She replied shocked, Caroline shook her head. "How did you find out?"

"It's obvious Caroline. So what are you going to do?" He moved closer to her, taking small steps towards her. His body was barely inches away from hers, his eyes staring deep into hers. Most girls would have either fainted or be all over him.

She rolled her eyes, "If your trying to intimidate me, it won't work Stefan."

"I never said I was." He replied with a smirk, as he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "So what are you going to do?"

"I thought of…" She swallowed. "One thing." Why was he having such an effect on her. She didn't love this Stefan… or did she? She felt her cheeks getting warm and moved away.

"That would be?"

"I could ask Bonnie to glamour me. So I could live in this time but with another face." She walked towards the bar and grabbed the whole bottle of Tequila. "Want to drink with me?" She asked him taking to shots glasses. "I think this day has been long enough."

"Agreed." He made his way to her and took the shoot glass. "I'll call Bonnie for you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

They both shared a smile and took the shot. Caroline couldn't deny to herself that she did feel something for this Stefan but it wasn't right for her to do or say anything to him.

"Your drinking without me?" Damon yelled as he walked into the living room. Elena shortly followed and joined them at the bar.

"What if we are brother?" Stefan said taking another shot.

"Then I'd say you'd find your car in a ditch tomorrow morning." Damon smirked as he took his shot.

"You wouldn't."

"Wish to dare me brother?"

Stefan ignored his brother and took another shot of tequila.

"Thats what I thought."

"You guys are so bad." Elena giggled as she took her third shot.

"They are aren't they? You should see them in my time, Damon actually totalled Stefan's car one night. It was hilarious." Caroline laughed so hard that she fell backwards and landed head first onto Damon's persian rug.

"Don't you dare spill anything on my rug Blondie." Damon snarled, he really didn't want his rug to get damaged.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not blonde anymore." She rolled on her side and made it seem like she spilled some tequila. She could have sworn she heard a small growl coming from Damon and laughed.

"I don't care." He replied with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Damon could I borrow your car keys, Please?" She giggled.

"Why Elena?" He didn't like the fact of a tipsy Elena going to his _very _expensive car.

"I left my phone in your car earlier, I just need to check if our Caroline didn't try calling me."

"Fine." He gave her his keys and went back to his drink. Elena smiled in victory and went towards the door. As she opened the front door she was halted when she noticed her very sad blonde friend who was about to knock.

"Caroline! What a surprise!" She gasped in fear...

A/N: Sorry for the ending :3 I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think in the reviews! I'll try to update by sunday if I can :3

Have a nice evening!

-Cynthia


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Good Evening everybody! Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters, it was really nice. This chapter has less information but some crucial details for the following parts of this story.

**Chapter Three:**

I was wondering if I should include Katherine in this story, please let me know what you think.

"Caroline, what a surprise!" Elena gasped as she opened the door; she eyed the two Salvatore brothers with fear. She observed her blonde friend suspiciously noticing her sadden look. Caroline was slouching, her hair all messy and a great possibility that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Elena replied, with concern.

"I broke up with Tyler…" A small sob escaped her lips as she approached Elena for a hug.

"Oh Caroline…" Elena embraced her friend and prayed that 'future' Caroline had left the living room. "It's alright." She rubbed her back and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Blondie, trouble in paradise?" Damon said leaning against the doorframe.

"Not now _Damon_." Caroline replied with a growl.

"No need to bite my head off, I was just wondering what was up." He walked back inside, rolling his eyes. "Women an there damn hormones…."

"Come in Caroline." This time it was Stefan who spoke as he motioned for her to come inside.

Doing as told she went inside the Boarding House and sat down in the living room. Damon was sitting across from her, with a smirk on his face.

Caroline looked up at him, "Why are you staring at me Damon, I'm really not in the mood."

"No reason." He sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ignore him Caroline, tell me what happened." Elena sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

"I couldn't stand Tyler's sire-bond with Klaus anymore." Caroline wiped away her tears, "It was just too much."

"How did he take it?" Elena raised an eyebrow wondering how the hybrid had taken the news.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to talk to him." Caroline honestly replied.

"He's probably just shagging up Rebekah as we speak." Damon softly said crossing his arms.

"Damon." Stefan warned him, walking into the living room.

"What?" The older Salvatore replied.

"Be nice." Elena said giving him a look, Damon just nodded and looked away. "Come on Caroline, I'll take you home."

The blonde nodded, with a smile.

"I must say that was close." Caroline sighed, walking into Damon's bedroom. She smiled, looking at how much it hadn't changed.

Damon smiled, "Just a little bit Caroline, shouldn't you had known that you'd be coming to visit us?"

She rolled her eyes, "I think I was a little bit preoccupied to remember all these details."

"Just don't let this happen again, I don't feel like seeing some sort of weird time vortex sucking us in."

"Time vortex, really Damon? I think your watching too much science fiction." She was laughing so hard that her stomach was hurting.

"Don't laugh at me." He replied with a serious stare.

"Damon come on, Time Vortex?" She burst into another fit of laughter and couldn't stop giggling.

"Stop it." He approached her, closing the space between them.

Caroline could not stop herself from laughing; a small snort escaped her lips.

"Okay… " She raised her hands in defeat with a wide smile, "I'll stop laughing. Oh god, you haven't changed."

"What do you mean by that?" He put his hands in his jean pockets, his cobalt blue eyes staring at her.

"You and I are like… best buddies in my time." She smiled at him and punched him on the right shoulder. "We joke all the time."

"Uh huh." Damon raised his eyebrow strangely at her and smirked. "So I become best friends with baby Vampire… awesome."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." She defended herself and pouted at him.

"If you say so, _Blondie." _He smirked again and turned around walking towards his bathroom.

"Darn you." She whispered and left his room. Caroline couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her. She was stuck in the past and couldn't go back home. On the bright side, her husband was still alive however… he didn't love her… yet.

"Earth to Caroline!"

The sudden voice startled Caroline and she fell backwards hitting her head on the wall. "Ow…" She rubbed her head.

"You alright?" Her eyes diverted upwards and locked with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Yeah…" She tried to hide away her discomfort and stood up. "I was lost in thought sorry."

"I should be apologizing." He softly smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Stefan it's your house, there's no need to apologize to me."

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Stefan coughed. "I spoke with Bonnie, she'll be coming over soon."

"What did you say to her?" She asked, motioning to staying to walk downstairs back to the living room.

"I just told her I had news about Klaus." He replied going down the stairs. "She didn't ask any questions."

"Good. I just hope she agrees." Caroline sweetly smiled at him. "I think it's my only way out of this mess."

"My mess you mean."

Caroline turned her head and glared at him, "Your mess?" She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"If I didn't anger Klaus by stealing the coffins, he might of left us alone."

"It doesn't change anything Stefan. Klaus would have still fallen in love with me and I would have fallen for you. " She grabbed a small locket from her pocket and showed it to Stefan. "You gave this to me the night you told me you loved me."

Stefan walked next to her and couldn't take his eyes off the locket. "I gave you this?" He asked, taking the small golden locket into his hands.

"Yes."

"It's my mothers locket."

Caroline nodded and couldn't help but feel warm inside by looking at Stefan's facial expressions.

"You gave it to me shortly after Klaus and I broke up. At first I was puzzled by your revelation but… in the end my feelings for you were the same. I just didn't know it until later. " She turned around not facing him and took a deep breath. "Look Stefan." She turned back around and looked at him deeply.

"I just want you to understand that I'm not expecting anything from you. What I had with you in the future… may only be a reality that I can't get to anymore. I do love you. The past you, present and future. I love all of you. However, I shouldn't be here." She smiled at him and close the space between them and touched his face.

"The love we shared was… the best thing I could have ever imagined." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, "The sad truth is that, it doesn't exist yet in your heart. You aren't made to love me for another decade. "

"Caroline I-"

She pressed her fingers on his lips, "Shh." She whispered, "let me finish." She grabbed the locket back and opened it. Inside it was a picture of them from what seemed to be their wedding day. Caroline had a bouquet of flowers and was being hugged by a very happy Stefan.

"This is all I have left of us, what we shared and felt for each other." She closed the locket and shoved it back into her jean pocket. "What I'm trying to say Stefan is that I won't be staying around for long."

"I don't understand." He replied after a few seconds, trying to let all the information sink in.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me, not again." Caroline felt as if she was dying _again, _saying those words had to be the hardest thing she had done in years. Deep inside she wanted to jump his bones and make him hers but she knew it was impossible.

"Stefan, I don't want you to die for me again." She touched his face again and leaned inwards. "My heart _will_ always belong to you." Her lips softly pressed against his, for a few seconds until she pulled away. "That's why I need to leave."

Caroline sweetly smiled and disappeared within seconds, leaving a very confused Stefan in the living room.

Stefan sighed but couldn't help himself from touching his lips. The kiss had left a tingle that he wasn't able to get rid of.

"Anybody home?" The brunette said walking into the Boarding House, she was still very unsure on why Stefan had requested for her to come over.

"Bonnie!" Exclaimed Elena running down the stairs, grabbing her friend into a welcoming hug. "How have you been?"

"Keeping busy, trying to learn a few new spells." Bonnie smiled and returned the hug. "Do you know why Stefan wanted to see me?"

Elena's mouth formed an 'O' as she looked down at her feet. "Yeah about that. Please don't freak out."

"What it is Elena?" Bonnie said, seeing the concern in Elena's face. "Did Damon do something again?"

A loud noise came from upstairs, catching both girls off guard.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, leaving Elena's grip and directing herself towards the stairs.

"Bonnie wait!" Elena sprinted towards Bonnie and stood in front of her. "You have to wait here."

"What's going on Elena?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Don't get mad at her, _Bonbon_."

Bonnie stared up the stairs and caught the other women's eyes. Her eyes widen, the resemblance to her best friend and this women was just too weird to be a coincidence. "Ca-Caroline?"

Caroline nodded with a smile and ran down the stairs with her Vampire speed and stood next to Bonnie. "Yes, it's me." She laughed and pulled away her black locks behind her ears.

"You hair… and what are _you_ wearing?" Bonnie gasped, realizing Caroline attire. The young vampire was wearing a pair of black lace leggings with very _short _shorts along with a black see through tank top, revealing her red lace bra.

Caroline stared at herself and shrugged. "It's my normal Tuesday look."

"Tuesday look?" Bonnie looked at Elena with an odd stare, wondering if something was wrong with Caroline.

"Let me make you understand this in a very simple manner, without sounding like a crazy lunatic." Caroline took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm from the future." She gave Bonnie a sweet smile.

"Your _WHAT_?" The brunette said a little too loud.

Caroline sighed, "I'm from the future Bonnie and I need your help."

Bonnie turned to Elena, "Please tell me she just hit her head or she's going insane."

"She's telling you the truth Bonnie." Elena softly replied as she walked next to Caroline. "It might be hard to understand but we've got to help her."

"What kind of help do you need?"

"I need you to preform a glamour spell on me."

Bonnie rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms yet again. "A glamour spell? What for?"

Caroline shared a look with Elena and sighed. For the next hour she had explained to her best friend everything she had told the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Bonnie seemed doubtful of the story she was being told however, when she saw Caroline's pictures her opinion changed.

"You were married to Stefan? What happened with Matt or Tyler?" Bonnie couldn't believe that her best friend got married to Stefan Salvatore out of all the boys in Mystic Falls.

"Matt met this girl from Canada, got married and moved to Toronto. Last I heard, he had just opened a Bar and was expecting twins." Caroline showed both Bonnie and Elena a picture from her photo album of Matt with a short brunette.

"How about Tyler?" Elena asked, turning the page of the photo album. The next picture showed a more mature Tyler hugging a tall blonde girl.

"After our break up, he decided to leave Mystic Falls. He actually met Jules sister and they hit it off. They moved in the boarding house, in my time. Damon sold it to Tyler."

"I did_ WHAT_?"

They three girls jumped at the sudden unknown voice.

"I must have been really drunk if I sold this house." Damon said pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Actually, you were perfectly sober." Caroline laughed as she watched Damon chug his glass.

The front door suddenly was slam shut, this time the four of them jumped. A very angry Stefan stormed into the living room.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _brother_?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Not now Damon." Stefan glared at his brother. He turned his attention to the three girls sitting down and noticed Bonnie. "Oh. Bonnie, you've arrived."

She nodded and smiled at Stefan. "I've agreed to help."

"How does this glamour thing work?" Elena asked, she found all the witch business very confusing.

"Pretty much, Caroline choses who she'd like to look like and it happens." Bonnie replied, grabbing her notepad from her backpack. "Only the people that know about the glamour will see her as the real Caroline. Which means the four of us will see her normally while the present time Caroline would see her differently."

"Oh, it's pretty simple then." Elena smiled and looked at Caroline. "Have you decided who you'd like to look like?"

Caroline smiled widely, "What if I said Jennifer Aniston?"

**A/N**: Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review! I'm not too thrilled about this chapter, but it had to be written as the next one is going to be very eventful! Good night everybody, I'll try to update soon!


End file.
